I can't fight this feeling anymore!
by JohnTheFishLovesSnuffles
Summary: Remus is reaching his breaking point, not being able to speak to Sirius...and he can't fight his feelings anymore. SLASH RL/SB Songfic.


**Disclaimer- Not mine. If they were then nobody would even _suggest _Siri and Remy 'embraced like ruddy brothers'.**

**Nor do I own REO Speedwagon's lovely little ditty! Their stuff is italics, my dears.**

**A/N- Inspired by listening to this song whilst doing some biology work and it wouldn't go away! Set during the whole "Argh! You told Snape I'm a werewolf so I'm not going to talk to you out of principle, despite the fact I want to shag your brains out." I'm sure you know what I mean. In case you hadn't figures SLASH, my dears! SLASH, that's men on men! Glorious!**

**Well, Let's ruddy well get on with it them, my dears!**

Remus sat nervously chewing on him fingers in the common room for what, every other Gryffindor soul in that room would fail to see, but was to Remus Lupin was the centre of his existence. But he couldn't fit it anymore.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer _

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow _

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger _

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show _

The, it walked in, briefly smiled at him, and went upstairs. In all the anxiety and confusion that had been growing in Remus recently, he'd forgotten that he wasn't on speaking terms with the centre of his existence. But he couldn't hold out forever.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever _

_I say there is no reason for my fear _

_'Coz I feel so secure when we're together _

_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear _

The Lupin boy stood momentarily just so he could watch the other boy, the centre of his existence who had betrayed him, just a little longer. He knew that it was desperate and very mixed-signal-ly but he couldn't help it! He told himself he was just checking that he wasn't being betrayed again. But he knew he just wanted to keep the boy in sight.

_And ever as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight _

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

It had become ridiculous really and Remus knew it. He often found himself needing to just talk to the centre of his existence then suddenly remembering what had happened and why he couldn't. But he couldn't do it anymore.

_No, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for _

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore _

_And throw away the oars forever _

Remus had made up his mind and the wolf inside took over. Once on a track, following a scent, the wolf wouldn't turn back. This was it. He couldn't fight this feeling anymore.

_No, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor _

Remus stormed through the common room in the wake of the centre of his existence and followed it into the Dorm room they shared…crashing through the door.

_Or come crashing through your door _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

"Sirius" he breathed and the dark-hair boy, who was the centre of his existence looked up with pained eyes. Remus realised he was probably expecting a trashing or yelling at. He blushed a little. His head was spinning at the thought of what he was about to do. But it was too late. As always when the other boy was near his life was in a whirlwind and he'd lost control.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you _

_I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind _

_And it always seems that I'm following you girl _

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find _

Remus shifted closer,keepinghis eyes on the centre of his existence as ti seemed light up the room as if it was the only thing it the room. No, Remus realised, the other boy was simply the only thing in the room that really matter. He kept him in sight as he moved ever closer.

_And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight _

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

"I know you're sorry, don't say it." Remus whispered, don't ruin it, he added mentally. He was now only centimetres from the centre of his universe as it sat casually on its bed.

"I've pretended to hate you for far too, long, Sirius. I can't pretend anymore. I can't- I can't fight it anymore, Sirius. I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did, or could." Remus continued as the centre of his universe watched him choose his words more carefully that the chocolate he would buy in Honeydukes. He couldn't fight it, not anymore.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for _

Then he lost all reason and closed those few centimetres left between him and the lips of the centre of his universe. Throwing the oars that had kept the boat of his life bobbing along gently, away as he went.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore _

_And throw away the oars forever _

Remus felt the centre of his existence grin and kiss him back and Remus knew he wouldn't need those oars or that boat again because Sirius would let him share his so that they couldn't sail away from each other ever again.

_No, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for _

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor _

_Or come crashing through your door _

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_


End file.
